moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrodis Lightfury
''- Editor Privileges: Arrodis Lightfury'' "To ask me to praise The Light as if it were some sort of deity is foolish. Such a request is an affront to all that I stand for. We Blood Elves are masters of magic; not slaves to it. Take your proselytizing elsewhere." - Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury "We greatly revere our Matriarch, priest; but that doesn't mean that we agree with '''all' of her perceptions. We Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet refuse to conform to her new outlook on The Light. In our eyes, comrade, the Light of The Sunwell is but a powerful tool to be utilized as we Blood Elves see fit; not something to be worshiped. The Sin'dorei are slaves to no master's call. The majority of the anti-pious views of the Blood Knights of old are preserved within us, and it is we, The Fists of The Gauntlet, that serve The Thalassian State most true. Stand against us and those in The Spire who support our existence, pious-one, and you will burn by the fury of our Magic."'' - Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury, Leader of The Crimson Gauntlet =Profile= ---- Arrodis' most important character information will be recorded here. Basic Information Full Name: Arrodis Tiberius Lightfury. Full Birth Name: Arrodis Tyrell Thel'shar. D.O.B: Year -119. Age: 150 Years-of-Age. Gender: Male. Race: Sin'dorei. Height: 7'1" Tall. Weight: 125kg (276lbs.). Physical Build: Powerfully built. Large, muscular and extremely well-defined. Physical Features: *Arrodis wears his blonde hair in the "foxtail" fashion. *Arrodis' skin tone is of a noticeably redder hue than that of the average members of his race. *The magical glow of Arrodis' eyes strangely dances between a weak Fel-green and a strong Sunwell-gold. *His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the common Sin'dorei males'. ('''Note:' Most of the above features are the markers of a veteran of war. By Human-sight alone, Arrodis is clearly a seasoned soldier. By Elven-sight, however, the magical aura that surrounds Arrodis is one that clearly denotes an ability to call upon The Light.'' Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual. Personality: Arrodis' personality is radically dynamic and thus rarely authentic. Most who work with or under him aren't granted access to the real Elf that lies behind the masks. Arrodis takes his job as a high-ranking The Thalassian State official quite seriously, so much so that he meticulously manipulates his own image to effectively turn himself into a subtle psychological tool. As a skilled and calculating interrogator of the psyche, in other words, Arrodis consciously and cunningly manufactures his projected personality--his image--depending on what the state's desired end result is. For example, to those Blood Elves the state sees as suspect or of interest, Arrodis often uses his presence as a tool to see what makes such subjects tick. Wielding his image to appear cold and abrasive, Arrodis strives to push an individual's buttons, thus learning certain psychological weaknesses to form strategies around. To those the state wishes to curry favor with, however, Arrodis tries to comes-off as the perfect diplomat: intellectual, powerful, accommodating and even charming. He's an expert in the guided construction of others perceptions; and he wields this talent without mercy. What is real and what is fake about Arrodis' personality is almost always under the guise of an agenda; and such dedication isn't without fault. Arrodis' methods often cause him to lose who he is, and thus, in those rare moments of truth, the authentic Elf that this man is is broken, thus offering a personality that is quiet and reserved in a personal context. Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Good. Allegiance: The Thalassian State and it's allies. Spoken Languages: *Thalassian (Highly Fluent). *Orcish (Highly Fluent). *Common (Highly Fluent). *Erudun (a.k.a. Demonic) (Barely Fluent). Current Affiliations: *The Thalassian State - Hand of The Medivh. *The Blood Knight Order - Knight-Lord. *The Crimson Gauntlet - Leader. *The Reliquary - Researcher. *The Horde - Thalassian Diplomat. *The Sunguard - Official Watcher. *The Dawnfury Concordant - Official Watcher. *The Fireborne - Official Watcher. Former Affiliations: *The Farstriders: Squad 16, A.K.A. The Trollbreakers - Ranger (Year -94 - Year 6). *The Alliance of Lordaeron - Ranger (Year 6 - Year 20). *Knights of the Silver Hand - Paladin (Year 7 - Year 20). *Sunfury: Regiment 13, A.K.A. The Redeemers - Commander (Year 20 - Year 24). *The Scryers - Soldier (Year 24 - Year 26). Current Professions: *Thalassian State Official. *Blood Knight. *Enchanter and Disenchanter. *Scribe. *Blacksmith. Place of Birth: Tranquillien, Southern Eversong Forest (Ghostlands), Quel'thalas Raised: The Eastern Plaguelands, Lordaeron Current Place of Residency: Silvermoon City, Quel'thalas Combat Information Primary Class: Blood Knight (Paladin). Notable Skills: *Weapons Master. *Expert Tactician. *Psychologist. Preferred Armor Type: Plate Armor. Weapons of Choice: *Polearm. *Two-Handed Blade. *Sword and Shield. Notable Assistants: *'Arcane Construct' - *'Animus Golem' - Mounts of Choice: *'Thalassian Charger' - *'Sunreaver Dragonhawk' - *'Black Hawkstrider' - Garrison Information << Information Available with Warlords of Draenor >> =History= ---- Arrodi's history will be recorded here. Prelude: The Thel'shar's (Pre-Year -10,000 - Year -120) Pre-Year -10,000: The Kal'dorei Empire *Arrodis' family name, "Thel'shar", pre-dates the founding of Quel'thalas by several thousands of years. Led by it's patriarch, Tyrell Thel'shar, the original house was a large noble family of revered Highborne, most notable for their close involvement with Queen Azhara's Royal Guard and their lucrative dealings with The Pandaren Empire prior to the "War of The Ancients" conflict. Little is known today of the family's ways in the old empire, but what is known is that Thel'sharen sons and daughters were bred almost exclusively for one of two purposes: service in the Royal Guard, or for the study of the Arcane Arts. Those few family members who managed to avoid such paths often became either disowned and exiled or, if potential was still seen, trained as merchants to further grow the House's wealth. Year -10,000: The War of the Ancients *Sometime during the later days of The War of The Ancients, the House of Thel'Shar split into two opposing sub-groups: one, led by Tyrell Thel'shar, followed Dath'remar Sunstrider and his movement against Queen Azshara; the other, led by Tyrell's older brother, Theris Thel'shar, choose to stay loyal to The Queen and her new Demonic allies. *After the destruction of The Well of Eternity, the Azshara-loyal Thel'Shar's were never seen again. Blood Elven historical scholars theorize that this branch of the family had succumb to the same fate as Azshara and the rest of her many followers: transformation into Naga. However, a Naga-branch of the ancient house has yet to be proven. *Post-Sundering, those of House Thel'shar who followed Dath'remar Sunstrider settled in Ashenvale forest with the rest of their Highborne kin for a few thousand years. During this stretch of time, The House, in conjunction with other groups, dedicated itself to the protection of Dath'remar and his top advisers. It's also worth noting that some of the House's membership also disappeared during this period. Some of the missing Thel'shars' were rumored to have sought training in the ways of The Demon Hunter, whilst others were said to have headed south for the land now known as Feralas. Year -6,000: The Founding of Quel'thalas *After Dath'remar Sunstrider and his Highborne followers were exiled from Ashenvale at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, The Thel'shar family, too, were cast out of Kal'dorei lands. For countless years the family, under the rule of Dath'remar Sunstrider, sailed The Great Sea in search of a land for their people to call their own. The further Sunstrider's Quel'dorei moved from Ashenvale, the more they begun to notice a gradual changes in their physiology. *Landing on what is today know as Tirisfal, the House set-up the beginnings of their own settlement. As time rolled forward, however, certain members of the family started to grow insane due to reasons unknown. Before things grew worse, Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded all to leave and head north into what is today known as Quel'thalas. *Dath'remar granted The House of Thel'shar ownership of an island just west of what is today known as The Ghostlands. Due to the violent events of The Cataclysm in Year 28, what remained of the small island now rests deep under the sea, however, prior to The Cataclysm and The Third War, the island, named "Deth'rah Nol" by the Thel'shar's, was well-known for it's beautiful scenery and it's position directly above one of the worlds magical ley lines. All Troll ruins on the island were cleared, and a massive Elven compound was constructed by The House. Year -2,800: The Troll Wars *During The Troll Wars, the House of Thel'shar was heavily involved in the fight against the Amani Trolls of Zul'Aman. Many family members died during these chaotic years. *At the end of The Troll Wars, King Dath'remar Sunstrider commanded that eight of The House's best mages be sent south to the Human Kingdom of Arathor. This royal command was made in order to honor the terms of the accord between the Elven and Human Kingdoms. Part of the accord stated that some of the Humans of Arathor would be tutored in the ways of magic in exchange for much needed military aid. The House complied without issue, and the Thel'shar's that left Quel'thalas later went on to help found the city-state of Dalaran. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order